Optoelectronic components on an organic basis, for example organic light emitting diodes (OLED), are being increasingly widely used in general lighting, for example as a surface light source. An OLED may include an anode and a cathode with an organic functional layer system therebetween. The organic functional layer system may include one or a plurality of emitter layer(s) in which electromagnetic radiation is generated. An OLED can also be used as a photodetector in reverse operation. Furthermore, organic solar cells are known as optoelectronic components.
From the viewpoint of users, an optoelectronic component should be able to be incorporated into a device or a component as simply as possible and without relatively deep previous technical knowledge.
Therefore, optoelectronic components should be formed in such a way as to comply with prescribed standards, for example for electrical insulation with respect to air gaps and creepage paths, in the application by means of the form of the optoelectronic component. Furthermore, the integration of the optoelectronic component into a device should require no special outlay, for example for heat spreading on the optically active surface.
In one conventional method, an electrical insulation is provided during the production of an optoelectronic component only in the assemblage of the optoelectronic component with a plurality of other optoelectronic components produced in parallel. In other words: an electrical insulation has been provided hitherto only in the case of complete modules. Conventionally, complete electrical insulation is not achieved at the level of an individual optoelectronic component. Consequently, compliance with prescribed standards has to be taken into account when installing a conventional optoelectronic component.
In one conventional method, an optoelectronic component can be electrically contacted by metalized contact strips being formed on the carrier in the region of the overhang of the carrier by the optoelectronic component. The metalized contact strips reduced the optically active area of the optoelectronic component. Therefore, conventionally, attempts are made to form the contact strips such that they are as small as possible. Furthermore, a thin-film encapsulation can be formed on the conventional contact strips. As a result, the electrical contacting of the metalized contact strips, for example by means of a soldering connection, becomes complex from the viewpoint of users.
In one conventional method, as mechanical protection, a cover glass is laminated, or a cavity glass is adhesively bonded, onto an optoelectronic component. Coverings composed of a metal plate and in the form of lacquer coatings are furthermore known.
In one conventional method, for spreading the heat of the optoelectronic component, a heat spreader structure is applied to the optoelectronic component, for example a graphite film or a metal plate or a metal-coated film.